


the pelt of some prey

by LoBoat



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M, Masquerade, match making, nat is the best match maker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 04:42:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20901809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoBoat/pseuds/LoBoat
Summary: “You said I have to hunt my prey at this party? Nat what does that even mean? I told you, I’m done with all the killin’ shit. It’s time to move on,” Bucky insisted as he crossed his arms over his chest effectively ruining the work Natasha had just put into smoothing out his jacket.OrNat sets Bucky and Clint up at a masquerade party.





	the pelt of some prey

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GreyishBlue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyishBlue/gifts).

> This is in collaboration with @GreyishBlue.
> 
> Part of the Winterhawk Bingo  
Square filled: Matchmaking

“Trust me James. All you have to do is wear this mask and go. You’ll figure out the rest,” Natasha instructed, small hands smoothing out the lapels of his suit. She’d donned him in a suit of all black, down to the very last cufflink, save for the single purple tipped white feather she weaved through his suit jacket. It contradicted the colors of the suit but Natasha assured him that it would be relevant. The mask she’d slipped over his eyes upon arrival was one of a hawk, made of smooth black leather with only the lightest accents of gold across the surface. It was a beautiful work of art, and he found that it fit over his eyes perfectly.

“You said I have to hunt my prey at this party? Nat what does that even mean? I told you, I’m done with all the killin’ shit. It’s time to move on,” Bucky insisted as he crossed his arms over his chest effectively ruining the work Natasha had just put into smoothing out his jacket. He pretended not to see the small redhead roll her eyes or feel the sharp slap she landed on his backside in her pursuit for her shoes.

“Yes James, I’m not so horrible of a friend to make you kill someone at a Masquerade party,” her tone was bordering on exasperation as she pulled her mask over her head. She was donning an elegant cat mask in the richest darkest black leather money could buy. Bucky wasn’t sure where she got the masks from, but he could tell that their creator put a lot of time and effort into them. “All you have to do is find my friend, and play nice for the night. I really think the two of you are going to hit it off.”

“And if I can’t find them?” Bucky retorts following Natasha out the door being careful to not trod on the swishy end of her gown. “You realize there’s going to be like a thousand people here tonight? Stark doesn’t spare anything for these kind of parties.”

“You’ll be fine James. Just remember. Their mask is your prey and their feather matches your mask. Now no more hints. I won’t give it away.” Natasha spoke with finality in her tone as they boarded the elevator. Part of being friends with Natasha means being friends with Tony Stark and getting the run of the tower for pre party preparation. Nat pressed the button for the fiftieth floor with a single perfectly manicured finger.

Despite the fact that they were early, the ballroom was already brimming with people, all clad in their finest. A jolt of dread settled deep inside Bucky as he realized that his task was going to be anything but easy, especially with the mass amounts of people that keep filing in. Natasha leaves him with a kiss on the cheek and a reminder of his task, sweeping into the crowd in a cloud of sweet perfume. Heaving a sigh, Bucky snags a cocktail off of the tray of the nearest waiter and braves the crowd. Some people are easy to identify, even in their masks, and soon Bucky is conversing with Steve and Sam, both of which were waiting on their dates to arrive.

Bucky kept an eye out for any masks that would resemble prey to a hawk, but the closest he got was the tips of Nat’s own cat mask. He supposed that it could be worse, his clue could have been hidden as one of the formless masks of pure color or feathers, not an actual animal. He was about to give up and just spend the night getting wasted off of Stark’s fancy booze when Bucky caught sight of a figure clad in a white suit, their mask a work of white with purple accents. Bucky would assume that the shades matched the one pinned into his suit perfectly. He didn’t get too good of a look of what their mask was, having only seen the figure out the corner of his eye, and when he turned to get a good look the figure had disappeared, just the tips of the white ears were bobbing above the crowd.

“You alright Buck?” Steve’s voice broke through Bucky’s thoughts and he turned to face the blonde once more. Bucky only offered a nod, downing the rest of his drink before making an excuse of going for another to slip into the crowd once more.

Bucky headed in the general direction he saw the mystery figure heading in, determined to figure out who Natasha thought he’d be perfect for. They’d been friends since their time in the service, and she was his biggest supporter throughout his recovery from the IED that blew his arm off. She’d even hooked him up with the latest StarkTech prototype, the mechanical arm that replaced his lost one. He was currently the only person in the world with one, but Stark was looking to manufacture more to donate to other wounded warriors. He trusted her inexplicably, even when her schemes landed him in situations like this one, following a mysterious masked figure throughout one of the “hottest parties of the year.”

He’d just traded in his empty glass for a flute of champagne when he finally caught sight of his prey once more. He was closer this time and could determine that the figure was another male, clad in a perfectly tailored suit, a single gold tipped black feather pinned to his coat. His mask was one of a rabbit, a smooth white surface with purple accents throughout. Bucky could tell even from the distance that their masks were made by the same person which further proved Bucky’s theory of him being “the one.”

A steeling breath was all Bucky needed to duck through the crowd toward the white figure. He was nearly within earshot of the person when their hand raised, crooking a single finger toward Bucky before turning to delve deeper into the crowd. Bucky cursed quietly under his breath, picking his pace up in order to not lose the man once more. He was lead onto the balcony that overlooked the city. It was nearly empty, only a few couples scattered about exchanging words or each other’s saliva.

“I was beginning to think you skipped out on the party tonight,” the mystery guest murmured when Bucky got close enough to hear. He could see the man just smiling underneath the rim of his mask.

“To be fair, I wasn’t given much to go off of, and there’s a billion people here tonight,” Bucky retorted, depositing his flute of champagne on the railing in favor of stepping closer to the man.

“You know how Nat is. If it’s not a challenge, it’s not worth pursuing,” the man chuckled, his hand reaching out on the railing to brush against Bucky’s. “Should we wait for midnight or take ‘em off now.”

“I’ve never been a stickler for the rules,” Bucky shrugged, stretching up onto his tip toes and reaching out for the silken ribbon that held the mask on the stranger’s face. He could feel the man freeze beneath him, ceasing even his breathing as Bucky tugged at the bow, his free hand coming up to catch the mask before it fell to the ground.

Underneath the mask was one of the most handsome people Bucky had seen in a while. It only added to his theory that Natasha didn’t have any ugly friends. His blue eyes were glittering against the lights of the city, a wide smile stretched across his face. Now that his mask was gone, Bucky could see the man sported a fluffy blonde mohawk that Bucky was just itching to bury his fingers into.

“My turn,” the blonde said, bending down to loosen the bow, being mindful of Bucky’s long hair. He felt oddly naked without the mask, already having gotten used to it in the short hour that Bucky had worn it. He grinned up at the man, fingering the seam of the rabbit mask awkwardly.

“Hi,” Bucky mumbled, his cheeks flushing as the man took in his appearance. “‘M Bucky.”

“Clint,” he responded reaching out to tuck a strand of Bucky’s hair behind his ear. “Remind me to send Nat a fruit basket.”

“She’d hate it,” Bucky snorted. The two of them chatted for a while, Bucky discovering that Clint knew Nat since they were kids, and that Clint was visiting her from his farm out in Kentucky. Bucky told him the abridged version of how he and Nat met, surprised when Clint didn’t pry or turn pity eyes on him when he learned of Bucky’s injury. Before they knew it the party was beginning to wind to a close, the guests filing out, masks in hand.

“I didn’t realize we’d been talking that long,” Clint laughed, standing up from the spot on the ground they’d claimed. Bucky accepted the hand that Clint offered to help him off the ground, a warm feeling blooming in his chest when Clint kept ahold of his hand. He squeezed it gently, sharing a soft smile when Clint cast his eyes down on Bucky.

“Me neither, never thought I’d want a Stark party to go longer,” Bucky chuckled, happy with the slow pace they moved at as they headed toward the elevators.

“Who’s to say the night has to end? I’ve got a hotel room with perfectly good room service if you want,” Clint offered almost shyly.

“Sure Clint. I’d like that,” Bucky grinned as they joined the queue. Clint’s own grin could have lit up a room and it sent warmth throughout Bucky’s body, settling even in his toes. He wasn’t expecting Clint to drop his hand only to cradle his jaw with them both, and Bucky was definitely not expecting the chaste kiss he pressed against Bucky’s lips. Bucky sighed happily against Clint’s lips, his hands settling on Clint’s hips to tug him closer.

They broke apart, cheeks flushed and grinning like idiots at each other when the elevator dinged and slid open to signal their turn. They were lucky enough to snag one to themselves where Clint pressed Bucky up against the wall for another heated kiss.

“You did good with those two,” Sam’s warm voice spoke up from behind Nat as he wrapped his arms around her waist. She smiled fondly at the closed elevator doors and settled back against Sam’s strong chest.

“I’ve got to look out for my boys,” she shrugged simply, turning in his arms to drag him down into a warm kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr link to the original art that inspired this story!!
> 
> https://greyishbobbi.tumblr.com/post/188142390968/


End file.
